InsanITY
by nothereatall
Summary: as the title states! insanity, and Stuff that came out of no where!WHeEEEEe!
1. the donut

Disclaimer: I doesn't own Jackie Chan Adventures so there!! =P Wish I did though, then there would be Viper episodes galore!!! ^.^ And I don't own My Best Friend Suzy or anything else I may include...

First off, This was based on one of my Psycopathicdiabolicevil ideas and IF YE DON'T LIKE iNSANE FICS BACK OFF!!

  


FAT mOron StolE my BosTOn CreeM **parody funness lots of Pie throwing goodness**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fat Moron: And a boston Cream donut...

Grim: . GRRRR!! My donut!! **lunges over the counter and falls** POO!! O.o'

Fat Moron: (sometimes this goes nowheres) BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! **Steals donut and eats it**

FM: mines...

Grim: GRRR... I'll get you for this!! *Spears his fat ass and laughs maniacally*

Jackie: O.o' if this is a JCA fic... then umm where's the JCA??

Grim: I don know... *sweatdrop* 

Jackie: Then what am I doing h– **pie hits his face** mmmmm.. Rum pie...

Jade: ha ha jackie!! **jackie throws a pie at jade hits her head** ohhh, cherry pie

Grim: PIE FEST HAS BEGUN!! **throws a blueberry pie at Viper**

Viper: O.O **ducks pie hits Suz** 

Suz: ANNA B. ANNA B.!!! (INSIDE JOKE RITE SUZ?!)**pie hits her** yum blueberry...

Grim: Shut Up Suzy Q.!! **Throws 2 pies at her..** Take that!!!

Paco: El Toro is the best!! **20 pies hit him and he falls over** 

Everyone: JACKIE IS BETTER!!!!! (sorry all El Toro fans...) 

Grim: no, actually Viper is... **pummels El Toro and Jackie with Lemon Pies**

Paco: El Toro is the Greatest!! **Gets pummeled again**

Jade: SHUT UP TACO BOY!!! **PULVERIZES HIM WITH PIES**

Paco: O.o Crap!

Jade:DEATH TO TACOS!!

Jackie: But tacos are good... **everyone stares at him jackie becomes frightened** o.o' eep

Jade: shut up jackie...

Uncle: AAAAIIIYYYYAAAHHH!!! jade!! Always respect your elders!

Jade: how about PIEE!! **pummels uncle with mungbean pies**

Uncle: oooo.. Mungbean pies.. **eats pies*

Jackie: Mungbean pies?? **thinks and gets pummeled with key lime pies**

Viper: Shut up Jackie.. **pummels him with pumpkin pies** Hehehehe

Jackie: **on the verge of tears, throws cream pies at Viper** 

Viper: O.O oh crap!**gets pummeled with pie**

Jackie: I'm sorry.. **holds her hands**

Viper: its okay.. **they start to make out**

Jade: GET A FRIKIN ROOM!!**pummels them with pies**

Uncle:**Pummels Jade with pie** WHO ELSE WANTS A PIECE OF UNCLE?!!

Viper: **ticked off throws pies at jade** We're having a frikin moment here!!

Jackie: **thwacks her in the face with strawberry cream pies** 

Grim and Suzy: one pie, two pie, three pie, four pie, cherry pie, mungbean pie, key lime pie, more pie!!

Ev: SHUT UPP!! **Grim and Suz get thwacked**

End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was funn!! E-mail me ideas!! Cuz I need them.. My next ones probably gonna be a insane song fic!! NEED REVIEWS!!!


	2. hotpants

Disclaimer: I not own JCA, Pierce Brosnan, Michael Apted, Denise Richards, Sophie Marceau.... **that means that I don't own anyone associated with James Bond or TWINE (the world is not enough)** I don't own Digimon, to make this short and simple I don't own nothing except my crazy ideas and myself, and if you were to sue me all you'd get would be *thinks a little* CHEESE, and my English teacher. Oh, yeah, this fic is a little stupid at times just a warning.

'Let the Chaos begin..'-Elliot Carver (TND)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First, there was nothing...

  


Then there was Michael Apted, 

  


and he said,

  


'Let there be hotpants'

  


and so it was.....

  


But then Mr. Apted was not happy, he wanted more fun,

  


then he heard Pierce Brosnan talking to the public,

  


Mr. Brosnan said "... and if you had seen Denise Richards running around the set of TWINE in hotpants,— well, I think that Mr. Apted had a great deal of fun casting the film..."

  


Mr. Apted then smiled upon the land and said 'Let there be peace..'

  


And so — 

  


Paco: get to the point already!

  


Grim: You interrupt the fiction? I am the Supreme, Michael Apted is God, and you disrespect the almighty? Fry taco boy Fry!!!!

  


Paco: O.O' eep! **Po Kong suddenly decides to use him as a appetizer**

  


And so, Elliot Carver and his CMGN media group came out and killed all the other corporate media groups that had disrespectfully called him a 'spoil sport'

  


Elliot: Mr. Stamper, please kill those bastards..

  


Stamper: I'm a pretty German boy, look at me!! *Runs around in hotpants and a frilly ballet skirt*

  


Elliot: so much for German efficiency..

  


Christmas Jones a.k.a. Denise Richards: *bitch slaps Stamper* My hotpants, I made them famous!!

  


Tohru: I want a pair of hotpants!! (sorry all tohru fans) *sits on stamper* gimme!!

  


**Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Iori, Satoru, Kyoushiro, Jyou, Takeru, Valmont, and Pierce line up and start singing*

  


them: 99 pairs of hotpants, 99 pairs of hotpants, you take one pair and wear it all around 98 pairs of hotpants......

  


El toro: Viven los calientes pantolones!! Me gusta los calientes pantolones!!

  


*everyone has a pair of hotpants on except for Jade*

  


Paco: *now facinated with the hotpants* oooohh, they ride up my ass... KINKY!!!

  


Jackie: BWAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *sees everyone in a pair of hotpants including uncle*

I am going to be sick!! *runs to the bathroom and sees a long line* 

  


ALL THE SUDDEN!!! 

  


Mrs. Debel: by the end of the year we're going to be great friends.. (it's my English teacher)

  


Grim: BWAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! GET IT AWAY!!! *throws cheese and pie at her*

  


And so Mr. Apted said 'Let there be chaos and...' he paused. 

'Let there be PIE'

  


and so it was.

  


Grim: Pie? I like pie!! *glomps Brosnan*

  


Pierce: GAHHHH!!!! *pauses a moment* kinky! ^.^

  


Viper: and you thought the authoress would still be sane.. *looks around to see Jackie staring at her hotpants* ehh... 

  


Finn: I like to fuck irish sheep *does the riverdance in hotpants*

  


Ratso: uhhhh... what's a fuck??

  


And upon hearing Ratso's words Mr. Apted said, 'It's up your ass..'

  


Ratso: oh, thanks..*dies*

  


Apted: Thank god for random deaths, oh wait.. I am god.. 

  


Mr. Apted decided to have some fun with our characters and whisked them off to another dimension.

  


Somewhere in a dark place at the edge of the universe...

  


Jyou: *sings* I'm real, the way you walk, the way you— 

  


Miyako: shut it.. *wacks him over the head*

  


Taichi: Where are we?

  


*everyone shrugs and looks around.*

  


In the backround: AHHHHHH!!!

  


Clover: it had better be good Jerry, you took us away from some very important shopping..

  


Jerry: *sweatdrops* umm, yes well, I have brought you here to find one of my agents..

  


Sam: Jerry, you lost track of one of your agents?

  


Jerry: *pulls at his collar and looks nervous* Well.. I wouldn't really say— 

  


Grim: you lost an agent Jerry, are you sure? Because..

  


Jerry: wait, is it–

  


Grim: I am the Grim Reaper..

  


Spies and Jerry: *gasp*

  


Grim: lets have some fun, shall we? BWAHAHAHAHAH!!! *everyone stares* what?

  


Satoru: *pulls out teddy bear* Pooky? What is it? 

  


Pooky: their bbbaaaaaaccckkkk........ *head turns 360 degrees*

  


Satoru: *drops bear in fright* ahhh!!

  


Miyako: so much for being an evil genius..

  


Jackie: I see Jun, I see Mandy, I see that fat piece of blubber from JCA that's been eating lots of candy!

Mandy: okay Vanessa, no more evil cookies from _my_ show...

  


Vanessa: @.@ raaaaaa chooklate cookies X.x 

  


Clover: what did you say man-bitch?

  


Alex: your show? *smacks her with salami* die!!

  


Monkey king: oooooo.... pretty violence...*runs around in hotpants*

  


Jackie: NO MORE!!! *face turns green* 

  


*Matt and clover start to make out*

  


Joe: get a ROOM!!

  


Clover: oh, Yama-chan.. *Matt and Clover continue to fondle each other*

  


Jyou: a sound proof room...

  


Brittany of ts: BWAHAHAHAH!!! I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!! *manages to kill Stamper* 

  


Jerry: good job my pet.. *pats Brittany's head*

  


Brittany: yes master...

  


The room suddenly starts to flood.

  


Viper: what's going on?! *looks around*

  


Brittany: *goes up to her* Tell me Viper, does that suit shrink under water?

  


Viper: What suit? All I have is a pair of hotpants– *gets smacked in the ass by Jackie*

  


Jackie: *sheepishly grins* he heh, hotpants..

  


*Jackie and Joe start running around the place randomly smacking people's asses*

  


Brittany: Damn it, how come when I steal Die Another Day lines they don't work? *pouts, Joe smacks her over the head, as a result she falls over* Damnit Jerry, why'd you rape me?

  


Alex: AGGHHH!!! BLLLEHHH!! *goes insane and starts smacking her head* IMAGES!! I CAN SEE IMAGES!! *faints*

  


Jun: come back Yama Chan!! Yama Chan? *Izzy hogties her and starts to hump her* 

  


Izzy: You smell like my computer.. Yumm...

  


Mr. Apted had fun, he hopes you did too..

  


Grim: PIE?! I like pie! *glomps Brosnan and snogs him senseless*

  


Pierce: @.@ kinky, raaaaaaaa

  


~~~~~~~~~~End..~~~~~~~~~~

  


now children.. Wasn't that fun?

More from me later. Please review!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Utter random Junk that came from no wher...

Disclaimerr: I own nothing but my Social Studies homework that's 4 pages long and my computer. Don't sue me. Be nice.. I cant concentrate, so I wrote this thing.. I have no clue what it's about, but I know it's insane. Oh! By the way, the plot and idea is mines too I don't own my friends or Mr. Generosity, which is by the way, not even his real name, just a codename.

In the City of Q!!!

Grim: the evil plot bunnies made me do it.. looks all innocent right fluffy bunny? pets fluffy bunny on the head fluffy bunny nods

Stavros: ooohhh, stop it! You're crushing my spleen! pauses for moment Ooooohhh, crush harder!!

Nicole: Anna, stop doing whatever it is you're doing. It seems so wrong! My eyes burn!! closes her eyes in horror

Kevin: I made her feel good twice. everyone shuts up not that way..

Stavros: Make me feel good Kevin, I know you like it hard! winks and blows a kiss

Karoline: Shut up!

Kristen: You shut up!!

Karoline: NOO!! You shut up!!

Jessica: looks at what Anna is doing and tosses her crackers

A/N: for all you people who don't know what 'tossing your crackers' is, it means to Vomit.

Alex: I am so sick of this! Make it stop!!

Suzanne: make what stop? Karoline and Kristen's shouting, Jessica vomiting, Stavros trying to seduce Kevin, or Anna doing _something_ errr.. _cough_ with our social studies teacher?

A/N: Eheh, yeah, inside jokes, only a few know what I am talking about.

Alex: ANNA's WHAT??!!

Suzanne: Doing _something cough _with our social studies teacher.. Duh..

Alex: INSANE!! YOU'RE ALL INSANE!!

Anna: that's the whole point of this fiction, Alex..

Alex: oh fuck... sobs insanely now.. On .. With the fiction.. gasps

Anna: HAY!! Thats my line!!

Alex: oh damn it! To hell with lines!

at IS25

Steve: CHARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! (Michael runs and falls)

(Steve jumps up) I'LL SAVE YOU SON!! (stops) yeah right... (takes Teddy Bear and throws it across the room) YOU ARE WORTHLESS NOW!!

Mr. Generosity: ohhh.. The poor teddy... (awwww! So cute!! and now since the whole world knows, I can say what I wants)

Grim: Sir? What's the grade on my test?

Mr. Generosity: Well, I know it might be disappointing, but, its not in the three digits..

Grim: thinks: fuck, I failed so, what is it?

Mr. Generosity: you got.. A 98...

Grim: Thinks: must resist urge to slap him SWEET JESUS thinks: sorry Jesus YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!! slaps him anyways fuming angry

Steve: ouch, thats gotta burn.. generosity gets scared

Grim: you want somathis steve?

Steve: no. flinches no hurt me. Mommy! help squeals

Supermoose: HELP IS ON THE WAY!!

Paco: VIVEN LOS CUERNUDOS PODEROSOS!

Jade: Shut it taco boy. pulls out a weapon I've been wanting to do this for a long time now, hold still, and try not to die too fast, because I wanna torture you!

Grim: what? Where's uncle? Where's Tohru? Where's Jackie and Viper? hears a moan from the bathroom

Viper: oh, Jackie!!

Grim: scratch the Jackie and Viper part... pretends to gag oh, wait, I forgot..

Jackie: Viper.. Not, owww! Ooooooo.. excessive moans heard

Stavros: bangs on door of the bathroom let me join!!

Grim: shudders That reminds me of Mr. Generosity's leg.. (A/N: you REALLY don't want to know..)skip the next part if you so desire! Cuz its kinda boring

Mr. Generosity: hey, thanks. First you slap me, then if that isn't enough, you make evil comments about my leg, which, by the way, is not going to encourage me to shave it...

Grim: what a shame. If you were to shave it, I think it would be a pretty nice leg.. Hehehe drools But that doesn't matter... you still were mean, you ignored me, you don't care. No one seems to give me any frikin recognition, and they don't care. Neither do you! Damn it! And you're a good teacher. The teacher doesn't forget about the student! Heck! I know what it's like! I teach too, and some quite stupid ones at that! There's a few of them that are kind of like you in a way, cuz' they're stubborn asses! G: hey!! but you have a nice tight ass anyways, you're not stupid, you're not slow, you're not that crazy, and you're not ugly.

Mr. G: I'm not?

Grim: noo! starts drooling You're tall, you're thin, you have really nice black hair, you're really funny, you're stubborn, you have the cutest smile, you have I nice tight ass as I said before, and you smell so damn nice, and you look hot in lavender, which is actually my most hated color. Damn it!!! I wanna love you and hug you and kiss you and make out with you and fuck you and.. And.. And– gets cut off by puking noises before she can finish the sentence.

Jess and everyone except Stavros: PUKEEEE!!

Stavros: I want some too!

Grim: And I want to call you.... George!!

Mr. Generosity: But my name is—

Grim: You cant tell them!! They'll steal you from me!! glares suspiciously

Meanwhile in a galaxy far, far away...!

Uncle: I know what Tohru can be for Halloween!

Jade: what??

Uncle: a fat-o-lantern!! laughs like crazy

Jackie: thwacks uncle over the head lets see how you like it!

Grim: Payback is such a bitch, Generosity!

Generosity: whoah, attack of the random freaks!!

Grim: did you just call me a freak?!

Generosity: uhh, nooo....

Jackie: What do you think of when I say Shoes?

Grim: food!!

Jade: PAIN!! HEHEHEEHE! Pointy weapons..

Numbuh 3: pretty!! (A/N: yay I mentioned Codename: KND!!)

Uncle: money!(rubs hands together greedily)

Captain Black: Demons.. Demons.. Demons..

Grim: waittt.... hold up.. What did Uncle say before? Fuck-A-Lantern?

Stavros: I want to Fuck-A-Kevin..

Evil announcer guy: it is now 2:00 A.M., do you know what your students are doing?

Grim: oohohooh!! I know! They're wasting their time on your effing homework!

silence... Half an hour later....

AT HogWaRTs

Harry: OH ME GODS!! LEG HUMPING DOG HERE!!

Hermione: Harry, thats not a dog.

Harry: uhhh.. What is it then?

Hermione: that's Professor Dumbledore..

Harry: HOLY GUACAMOLE!!

Snape: standing on a table Dancing the macarena with excessive shaking of the ass.. SHE'S A LADY!! WHOOUUOOOUUUOOOOOOOOO!!!! SHE'S A LADY!! I'M TALKIN AB-OOOOWWWUUUTTT SHE'S A LADY!!! YAYAYAYAY!!

McGonagall: WhooooOO intoxI-ER-Gay-SHUn staggers drunkenly

Ron: screaming at the top of his lungs because he is partially deaf due to the music that was played before HEY DUDE!! LIKE GREAT PARTYY!!

Draco: also screaming at the top of his lungs I KNOW!! WHO'S IT FOR ANYWAY?

Ron: FILCH!!

Draco: WHY FILCH?!

Ron: CAUSE HE GOT LAID!! everyone becomes completely silent WHAT??!!!

Draco: DUDE!! LIKE TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!

Ron: oh... shrugs and continues drinking alcoholic beverages

Trelawney: sashays around in her brand new tight pink leotard

Flitwick: Neville...why are you pointing that gun at me? Why are you grinning evilly at me? Why are you pulling the trigger on that– BoOM

Neville: Oops my hand slipped, now to find snape!! grins evilly and skips away

Meanwhile in Middle Earth

Sam: Mr. Frodo, why did you tie me up and shove me in a dark closet with you? Mr. Frodo, why are you looking at me like that? Mr. Frodo, why are you starting to stroke my leg? Mr. Frodo, why is your hand traveling up my leg? Mr. FrOOOOOOoooooOOOO!!!

Back in errrr... somewhere...

Announcer dude: Will Neville find Professor Snape? Did Filch really get laid? Is Frodo really trans? Where did Jackie and Viper go? Will Jessica ever stop vomiting? What exactly was Anna doing to Mr. Generosity?

Grim: None of your damn business!

Announcer dude: And Will we ever find out what Mr. Generosity's real name is?

Grim: HELLS NO!!!

Announcer dude: Will THIS ONE EVER STOP INTERRUPTING ME?! (grim grins sheepishly) Find out in the next chapter of InsaNITy!!!

WHOOT!!! wasn't that fun? I can't wait until I write another chapter!! Can you?! Keep on reviewing and you'll see what happens!!!


End file.
